


In My Arms

by TheifOfTime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: M/M, also a bit ooc, and its sad too, but cute, but seriously the feels are here, levi being an overconcerned cutie, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheifOfTime/pseuds/TheifOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Eren has a VERY close encounter with a titan, Levi gets upset over his carelessness. Fluff ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from cleaning to write this~this ship is seriously awesome and it's my first time writing for aot ! The beautiful song i was listening to with this is In Your Arms by Plumb :) listen to it while you read!

"WHAT THE FUCK YEAGAR" Levi shouts, his eyes bright with anger and fear. Eren trembles. He's kneeling on the ground, tears staining the dirt below. Levi storms over.

"How COULD you. You KNEW you were almost out of gas. He was a quick too, an abberant. WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL IT." Levi demands, his voice shaking.

Images flash through Eren's mind. Images of the titan. How he thought he had enough gas to kill it and impress his corporal. But he ran out. Now all he could feel was it's hot breath, teeth snapping inches from his face.

Levi crouched next to Eren. He was still so full of rage, and beneath that, fear. He had almost lost Eren. Thank god he got there in time... "Eren." The boy quivers at the sound of his steely voice but doesn't respond. "Eren." Levi tilts his face up to his own, looking into the turquiose eyes filled with tears and terror.

"Don't ever leave me." Levi growls, wrapping his arms around the teen's shaking body. "Please don't ever leave me." His voice is softer now, and trembling. The boy chokes out a sob at this and clings tighter. Levi just sits there with him, forgetting about time, people, and the war around them. Sitting there, Eren in his arms, breathing heavily, fingers curled around his cape.

"I love you Eren." Levi murmurs, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. Eren hiccups and Levi kisses his head, vowing to keep Eren safe, in his arms, until the day he dies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Any spelling errors are apologized for :c sorry. Tips/criticism would be helpful!


End file.
